


Sick Fic (Chanlix)

by snastr0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Chan what did you do, Fluff, Hyunjin is the ultimate shipper, I wrote this way to fast I'm sorry, M/M, Sick Chan, Sick Felix, Snow, Snowball Fight, Someone send help I'm dying, This is cute, chanlix fluff, felix is a cutie, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: If Chan had known that he and Felix would end up sick and shunned to the same bed he wouldn't have thrown that snowball. Actually he would but he would never let the others know that.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 35
Kudos: 91





	Sick Fic (Chanlix)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a sick fic when your healthy <<<<<<<<<< writing one when you are so sick you can't get out of bed.
> 
> But actually I am writing as I can feel my organs fail me. Someone send help I haven't gotten out of bed since Thursday.
> 
> OH ENJOY THESE CUTIES

He expected the snowball to hit the window with a wet slap, and have it drip down to show Felix's smiling face behind the window. That however was not what happened. The impish grin Chan wore on his face immediately melted as he heard a resounding “ow! What the fuck!?” From Felix's open window. The open. Window. 

Felix practically threw himself out the window and wiped off the remnants of that dreaded snowball off of his face. “Alright! Who threw that?!” 

Chan tried to run and hide from the angry sunshine but he ended up slipping and falling down in the snow face first. Felix just laughed at Chan's pitiful attempt at a getaway. “So it was you huh? You are so gonna regret throwing that” the younger said as he rushed down and outside the dorm.

Chan was too busy picking himself up off of the snow, cursing that he didn't wear a coat or gloves, as his hands were stinging and red. Suddenly a giant clump of snow came crashing down on his head.

“hah. Take that” Felix said all too proudly. Chan turned slowly to him, his hair practically white from all the snow, it was falling down his shoulders and down into his signature black hoodie. A single soft “Why” left the leader's lips before he lunged at the younger, pinning him in the snow.

Chan held Felix in the snow practically burying him in the fluffy white. “Holy shit Chan! Oh my God it's so cold-” Chan shook his head continuing to hold the other down. “Not until you apologize” 

“F-fine! I apologise! Now l-let me go D-dumbass”

Chan smirked in triumph and got off of Felix. Felix however was not amused and was shivering like crazy. He got up and started to waddle inside. “Hey lix I'm sorry” Felix nodded and got to the doorframe. “I-its o-okay” 

Chan sighed and got up following Felix in the dorm. Come on I'll get you some hot cocoa. The younger nodded and got changed out of his wet clothes and wrapped himself in a blanket. Chan made hot cocoa and the two proceeded to cuddle for the rest of the day. Felix fell asleep and Chan saw to it to carry lix to his bed. 

“Goodnight sunshine” 

\------------------

When Felix woke up he felt horrible. His head hurt like hell and he was shivering even in his sweats and fuzzy socks. His nose was running and he felt like that one bear Pokemon that had that snot bubble always. He turned to see Chan sleeping next to him “C-chan?” He whispered quietly, trying to get his attention. Felix tried to sit up but the room ended up swimming and he plopped himself back down on the bed. Kinda wanting to cry from how sick he felt. 

Chan was woken up by Felix falling back down on the bed. He had a headache and a stuffy nose but felt decently okay. Chan turned himself over and smiled at Felix, but his smile melted from his lips when he saw Felix crying softly next to him, shivering violently. 

“Lixie? Are you okay?”

He just shook his head. “Okay okay. Here stay there I'll get some medicine” Chan started to get up but couldn't. He was way too dizzy. “A-actually maybe Hyunjin can get the medicine-” 

Felix nodded and continued softly crying, curling up in a ball, too cold to care at the moment. Chan frowned and placed his hand on lix’s forehead. It was burning hot. He definitely had a high fever. Chan then proceeded to feel his own forehead. It was also hot but not nearly as hot as Felix's. Damn it they both had fevers. 

“Hyunjin! I need you!”

Chan heard running and soon enough saw Hyunjin standing in the doorway. “Yes? Is everything alright?” Chan shook his head. “No lix has a bad fever, I have one as well but it's not as bad..” he looked at the shivering lump that was Felix. 

Hyunjin looked at the two and nodded. “I'm on it. I'll get tea, blankets and cold medicine” he looked at Chan specifically “I think he needs you right now” Hyunjin motioned to Felix and left to get the stuff. 

Chan started to speak softly “Lixie? Did you hear that? Jinnie is going to get some medicine and Blankets for you” he pulled the younger onto his lap and wiped the tears from Felix's freckled face. Felix looked up at Chan and nodded “o-okay” 

“Do you need anything baby?” Felix shook his head and held onto Chan tightly. Chan swore he felt his heart melt at the sight of Felix crying on his lap, holding onto his shoulders. He lifted Felix's face up and smiled softly “lixie baby it hurts seeing you cry” 

“Oh s-sorry I'll try and stop” Felix took a shaky breath and looked at Chan with soft red eyes. Chan then kissed the corner of Felix's eyes where the tears were laying on his skin. “Hmm you taste salty” the younger cracked a weak smile and laughed a bit. “Silly goose those are my tears not me” 

“Mmm good! Cause I'm sure you taste as sweet as your brownies” he rubbed their noses together and laughed softly, holding Felix close.

A dramatic cough came from the door and the two turned to see Hyunjin standing there, leaning against the doorframe. “I see you love birds finally noticed me~” Hyunjin walked in the room and smiled, proud that he made Chan and Felix blush. 

“We aren't-” Chan was cut off by a giant quilt hitting him square in the face. “Sure sure~” Hyunjin then set a glass of water and some cold medicine on the nightstand, along with two cups of tea. After he was done placing everything down he walked out without saying anything, but he winked at Chan as he closed the door. 

Chan shook his head and held Felix up a bit, wrapping him in the quilt, and returning him to his lap. “Here Take the medicine lixie” Felix nodded and took the giant pill. Afterwards he made a face of pure disgust. “I hate taking pills” 

“I know lixie but I'm proud of you for taking it” Chan smiled and ran his fingers through Felix's blonde hair, placing some behind his ear. Felix smiled softly and snuggled into Chan's chest. He rubbed lix's back and placed soft kisses on the top of his head. 

Soon enough the medicine took its effect on Felix, he slumped against Chan, half asleep. The older laughed softly and layed Felix down, laying next to him, keeping him close into his chest. 

“Sleep now baby, your safe” Felix nodded and closed his eyes, following orders. Chan watched him close his eyelids and admired his eyelashes against his fair skin. 

When Chan was sure Felix was asleep he pressed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered “I love you Felix” 

Little did Chan now, Felix was not asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for wasting time on this self indulgment sick fic 😌✊  
> \--------  
> Socials:  
> Instagram and Twitter- @snastr0  
> My Instagram that I'll most likely answer on- @leefelixie_


End file.
